


The Fresh President of Gallifrey

by Romanadvoratnalundar (audreyhepburns_eyebrows)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 90s, Bad Humor, Crack, Fluff, puns?, this is all self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/Romanadvoratnalundar
Summary: Romana is finally at peace, Narvin is sleeping by the poolside, Braxiatel is enjoying the sunshine, and Leela and Wynter are having a grand old time.Completely self indulgent nonsense. Not to be taken seriously. Also pretty fluffy.





	

Romana was finally at peace. It didn’t come in quite the way she had expected it, but good things rarely come in expected ways. And that is how she found herself to be the Fresh President of Gallifrey.

Sitting by the poolside with Narvin and Braxiatel, she pondered what other renovations she could make to her beautiful home world. Perhaps another swimming pool? She took a sip of her mojito. How refreshing.

She smiled to think that all her friends were alive and well, Leela and Wynter were enjoying the cool refreshing water of the pool; Narvin was sleeping, snoring lightly in the lovely Gallifreyan summer breeze. Braxiatel was sprawled out on a towel, sunbathing.

In the distance the Presidential boy band began playing the freshest hits of the Gallifreyan 90s, if the Shobogan Boys could be considered ‘fresh’. Well, Romana quite liked their hit song at the moment - “I Want It Someway”. Although she much rather preferred the human band Aqua.

Ever since these slight changes had been made -and vaporcolour had been introduced planet wide- things had gotten much better on the planet. Romana no longer had to argue tirelessly with the High Counsel, as they were now the _High_ Counsel, and would much rather discuss more interesting ways to make food.

Darkel had resigned herself to the planet of cuddly puppies and had learnt how to appreciate the differences between herself and Romana - And had realised she had a lot of inner stuff to work out for herself - and as such, she was a lot happier now. The puppies helped amazingly.

Everything was beautiful, her friends were alive, and Romana was the sickest President Gallifrey had seen in years. And Romana had never been happier. All in all, it was a grand time and those who didn’t agree got shipped off to the planet of cuddly puppies.

Narvin snored loudly. Leela laughed and splashed water onto him which in turn, woke him up. They all laughed and it was a grand old time and all was well.

THE END.


End file.
